Old blood
by Kindred01
Summary: 3 months after they rescued Stiles from Albus thing get difficult. Derek/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**( Not yet beta... so this is the new part for Young blood)**

3 months later

Scott came to Derek's loft as there was a pack meeting, Derek stood there looking at the teen his eyes narrowed at him and felt like letting out a snarl "Where is Stiles?" he asked

"He's not coming, he went to see my boss but I haven't seen him since." Scott told him, Derek wasn't happy and tried to call Stiles but when his phone got to answer phone the wolf felt like throwing his phone into the wall. He turned around and towards the door "Hey where you going pack meeting!" Scott yelled

"I'm going to go and see my mate!" He snarled as he walked out.

Derek drove to Stiles house just to see the Sheriff leaving for work, Stiles jeep was in the drive away meaning he was home. He got out the car and walked up to the house and looked up to where he sees the teen's window open. Derek climbs up into Stiles bed room window where he finds the teen sat on the bed, Stiles seem to have not notice the tall dark wolf standing in front of him, Derek tilts his head and see that the teen had complex look on his face "Stiles?" Derek called; the teen snapped his head up and looked at him

"Holy shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Stiles yelled at him, Derek just looked at him before saying

"You missed the pack meeting?" He said

"You still could have called?" Stiles said frowned as he picked up his phone and looked at it to show 5 missed called "Oh." He mouthed as he put his phone on the bed and closed his eyes rubbing them, Derek sat down next to him and touched his arm

"Hey? Stiles what's wrong?" He whispered as he kissed the teen's neck, Stiles sighed and felt his wolf relax but his human side didn't.

He sat up more and looked back down into his lap, Derek looked at him and tilted his head and looked at him again and saw something was troubling him "What is wrong?"

"Ummm you know that the vampire…"

"Stiles we don't have to go there if you don't want to?" He asked, he teen gave him a small smile and turned around on the bed and sat there looking down into his hand

"I know big guy I just need to let out what I'm thinking okay?" Derek nods and let's him carry on "Well I've been feeling funny for the last couple of days and I don't know what was wrong so I went to see Scott's boss, he did a quick test and and…I'm pregnant." The wolf just looked at him

"What?"

"I know that is what I said, it turns out that fang face swimmers hit the mark." Stiles said, smacking his palms together to make the point clear, Derek looked at him as he took Stiles' warm hands into his hands

"What do you want to do?" he asked as he brought his hand up to Stiles cheeks.

The young wolf sighed and felt his eyes start to burn as he tried to hold back his tears "Truthful I don't know because who the heck every heard of a pregnant male outside of the supernatural world!" He said letting Derek wipe his tears away "Will the baby be human or vampire or or werewolf when he or she is born and they will have my problem with vampires wanting to…" Derek took Stiles hand again and tried to calm him down

"It will be okay we can either fix it…" He said waving his hand at Stiles stomach, making the teen look at him with wide eyes "…or keep it, the choice is up to you it's not the baby's fault it father were a blood sucking rapist." He said, Stiles gave him a weak smile

"Do you want me to keep it?" Stiles asked Derek with a shy look though his eye lashes

"It's a baby not a bomb." Derek smiled at him; the teen smiled back and warped his arms around him and buried his face into Derek's neck and breathed in his scent calming him

"I would like to keep it…I know how I got him wasn't so nice but I think the outcome will be good." He said as Derek laid back against the head board bring Stiles down to rest against his chest almost curling up

"Does your dad know?" Derek asked as he ran his fingers up Stiles arms

"Yeah I had to tell him… it's not something I could keep from him." Derek looked back at Stiles and rubbed the teen's back with his hand soothing him "He caught me throwing up."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek doesn't leave that night; he takes his jacket off and his shoes as he lies on the bed next to Stiles and pulls the teen close to him, Stiles buried his face into Derek's chest and nuzzled his chest as Derek rubbed his back to comfort him letting they feel into a deep sleep. Derek stayed awake longer thinking about the his mate, he felt the anger bubble up inside of him at the thought of what that vampire has done to Stiles and what he still seem to be doing to him. He sighed as he kissed Stiles on the forehead and smiled at him softly at him as Stiles almost purrs into his chest.

Next day

Stiles was at the loft with Derek, Derek could tell that the teen was nerves as he bounded his foot off the floor as they waited for the rest of the pack to come to the loft so they could talk about the pregnancy. Derek walked over to him and knelt in front of him and put his hand on Stiles' knee "Stiles it will be okay." Derek tells him

"I'm still trying to think how they will react…I mean this is not normal." He said, Derek looked at him and rubbed his thumbs along the back of Stiles' hands

"Things haven't been normal for you for a long time." Derek said "And I'm sorry about that." Stiles smiled at him

"I got you." He smiled flashing his amber eyes at the wolf as he warped his arms around him.

When the rest of the pack turned up that includes the hunters Stiles looked down at the floor, he knew his dad already knew and Derek along with the vet "What's going on guys?" Scott asked as he looked to his best friend before he looked to Derek.

"Okay soooo you know how at some point we talk about there was a good chance I could get pregnant because of whatever is in my blood?" Stiles said to them, the room become quiet

"Stiles are you saying you're pregnant?" Lydia asked, and then all eyes were on Derek, the wolf let out a low growl as she warped his arms around Stiles and held him close

"It's …it's not Derek's." Stiles said, he stopped to gather his thoughts the dark hair wolf nuzzled Stiles neck rubbed small circles on his hips to comfort him "It's the vampires." Stiles said, the room was even more deathly quiet, Stiles looked down at the floor biting his lips as he waited for them to speak

"Are you keeping it?" Scott asked, Lydia then smacked Scott across his back "Awo?" Scott looked back at her

"Of course he's going to keep it." She hissed at him

"Why?" Chris asked him, Stiles looked up at the hunter and bit his lip

"Deaton is running tests but he says that the child will human or wolf, he doubts that it will be half vampire or even vampire." Stiles tells him, Chris doesn't look convinces but doesn't say anything

"Are you really going to keep it?" Scott asked again, but this time he moved out the way of Lydia swotting him

"Scott I can't kill it... just because of what…"

"That blood sucker raped you and your keeping it spawns!" Scott yelled, Derek let out a warning growl at Scott

"Scott!" Mellissa yelled at him

"It's my baby as well Scott, I have a choice don't I?" Stiles asked standing up and walking up the stairs to Derek's bed room.

Mellissa grabbed Scott by his head and pulled him out the loft and Isaac following quietly behind them. Chris, Peter and John stood talking in the corner, while the others left the loft. Derek went to see Stiles and found the teen sat on the bed of the bed with tears running down his face "Stiles." Derek whispered as he walked over to the bed, the young wolf looked up at him

"Do you think I'm insane wanting to keep it?" Stiles asked; before Derek could say anything someone else spoke

"Yes you are insane but it's for the right reason." Both heads turned to look at John

"D...Dad?" Stiles gasped looking up at him

"You're doing this for the right reasons and there is nothing wrong with that." He smiled at him son "Now I'm going to go and see Scott and give him a thick ear Alpha or not." He told him, Stiles smiled at him and got up and hugged him

"Thank you." He said

"Now rest up I want you and my grandchild healthy."

"Yes Sir." Stiles said moving back to the bed and sat by Derek, the wolf looked at John who gave him a pointed look that mean 'do not have sex with my boy' look.

haunter eyes normal muzzle no wiskers jack-o-lantern mouth haunter spikes on back kadabra markings but in the yellow of its skin and kadabra body shape but no legs giving atention to the tail


	3. Chapter 3

Scott watched Stiles from the chair in the bed room; Stiles looked up from the book and looked at Scott "What?" He asked, as he looked at his friend

"How can you… I mean…I want to understand…" Scott asked, Stiles looked at him and got off the bed and walked over to him and took Scott's hand as he pulled his shirt up over the small swell of a bump and placed the alpha's hand on his bump "Stiles I don't…"

"Shhhh feel." He whispered as the hand was placed on the bump, Scott feel worried as he touched placed his hand on the skin

"Stiles I won't feel anything..."

"Feel the heart beat Scott." Stiles smiled at him as he watched the wolf close his eyes and felt the flutter of the heart of the baby.

The alpha wolf opens his eyes and looked at Stiles with shock "See it's not the vampire's child it's mine." Stiles said to him as he let Scott take his hand away "Can you understand now?" He asked, Scott nodded as he looked at him

"I didn't think it would have a heart beat." Scott said sitting on the bed as Stiles pulled his shirt down and sits next to him

"I got that." His friend said

"I can't kill a life that hasn't even begun, he hasn't taking his first breath yet or even opens his eyes... and he didn't know what his father has done for him to be made. My baby is an innocent child that should have a chance at a life no matter how fucked up it all is." Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes feeling his own heart race with guilt at how he has been since he learnt of his best friends pregnancies.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I don't it's just a feeling, I will find out in a couple of days."

"Scott's a good name for a baby boy." He said with a smile, Stiles looked at him and grinned

"And if it's a girl?" Stiles asked him, Scott thought for a moment

"Scott?" He smirked; Stiles chuckled and warped his arms around his friend.

A few days later Stiles and Derek went to see Deaton for a check up, the vet smiled when saw the pair walked into the back room "How are you today Stiles?" He asked as he cleaned the table down

"I'm good a little tired and I have a huge craving for raw beef mixed with peanut butter." He said with a smiled, Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Deaton

"Cravings are a good thing." He said with a smiled

"Yeah I know but raw beef and peanut butter?" Derek asked, Stiles gave him a low growl as he smiled at him

"Okay you two, Stiles take your shirt off and hop up onto the table and we get the scan done." He smiled; Stiles nodded and took his shirt off.

Laying down on the cold metal table as Deaton pulled the ultrasound machine closer "Right the gel is cold and the picture might be a little fuzzy, we need to get a new machine." He told the teen as he turned it on and pressed the wand on his stomach

"Oooh." Stiles said at the cold gel and the wand on his stomach,

"Told you." The vet said, as he watched Derek take's the teen's hand. He moves the wand around and looked at the screen he moved it around until he saw the flicker of the heart beating "There she is." He said smiled

"She?" Stiles said with wide eyes, Deaton nods as he moves the wand a little more "Strange I really thought she was a he." Stiles smiled as he looked up at Derek

"Maybe our next one will be a he." Derek said nuzzling his neck, Stiles looked at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter

"I like that idea." Stiles smiled before looking back at to screen "Is she healthy?" Stiles asked

"Do you mean is she showing signs of vampirism?" Deaton asked as he took the wand away and got a couple of paper towels and handed them to Derek when the wolf growled at him.

"Ummm yeah." Stiles asked

"No vampirism Stiles she perfectly health."

"When do we find out if she a wolf?" Derek asked as he cleaned the gel off, mentally thinking quietly he looked at the pair

"Next month I would say, if you keep on wanting to have these bloody beef cravings then I think it's a good chance she will be."

Stiles nods and sits up a putting the shirt on as Deaton handed him a piece of paper, looking down at it the teen frowned "What is this?" He asked

"It's a list of vitamins you will need though out the rest of this pregnancies, it won't hurt if you boost your iron leaves up Mellissa said they are a bit low still." Stiles nods and put the paper into his hoodie pocket

"Okay thanks."

I will see you next week."

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

2 months to ago...

Stiles had two more months before he popped, and Derek decide to move into the sheriff's home. John wasn't sure on this move but he agreed for Stiles and his Granddaughter. Stiles still didn't look at big which job John and Stiles is grateful for neither one wanted to try and explain about the baby bump, looking from his coffee stiles came down the stairs with a smile on his face paint all over his clothes and a wide smile on his face "You look happy?" John asked

"Yep, the room is finely painted and thanks to Lydia it looks great."

"I saw images of werewolves on the wall?" John asked, Stiles smiled at him as he got out things to make a sandwich

"Yep." He said as he put sliced ham on the bread "Don't worry they're not tripping people a part." Stiles said

"They haven't got bows on them either." John told him sipping his coffee

"I still think it looks great."

Later that day

Derek and Stiles were sat in Stiles' room talking about baby names "What do you want to call her?" Stiles asked, Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap and ran his fingers under the teen's shirt as felt Stiles shiver under his touch as he pulled Stiles shirt up and over his head and placed a hand on Stiles' small bump

"I don't know something beautiful." Derek said, Stiles smiled at him

"Okay so I have a listen of names but a few off the have been crossed off already." Stiles told him as he dangled it in front of Derek's face, Derek looked at it and read though it the names there names on there that he was glad that were missed off or crossed off

"Your mother's name is cross off?" Derek asked as he looked at the list Stiles bite his lip and rubbed is head

"Well I thought about but I want something new for her as she new herself." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles on the lips

"How about Bell." He smiled, Stiles slapped Derek's chest making the wolf look at him with large eyes

"Are you mad no people will think she named after the dead fish Bella from Twilight." Derek just laughed at him and pulled him close as he nuzzled his neck

"Alright alright that is off our list." He said kissing and nipping the skin

"Damn right." He smiled as he tilted his head and let Derek attack his neck making him moan

"How about Carys." Derek whispered as he pushed his hands down into his mate's jeans making the teen sliver and hold into him

"What does it mean?"

"It's Walsh for beloved." Stiles smiled and cupped Derek's cheeks and looked into the bright blue eyes

"I love it." He said kisses Derek "Carys Hale." He whispered when they parted aways

"Or Carys Stilinski." Derek smiled at him making Stiles chuckle at him as the Derek flips Stiles onto his back and hovered above him

"How about Cary Stiles Hale."

"Perfect."

During the night while both Stiles and Derek slept, the teen woke up with a gasp as he held his stomach; he looked wards Derek and found the wolf was sound asleep feeling another pain Stiles decide to get up. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up before feeling something let rolled down his legs "Oh god." Stiles gasp, he looked down at the floor and then to Derek "Derek wake up." Stiles called out "Derek!" Stiles yelled again after another wave of pain.

The wolf jumped and looked at him "What?" he asked, Stiles stood there blinking at Derek and felt himself snarl

"My waters just broke." Stiles said, Derek just nodded and laid back down much to the surprise of the teen before he Derek bolted up right and looked at him

"What!" Derek yelled as he fell out of bed to find his boxers and jeans that were thrown off somewhere in the night. Stiles groaned as he pulled on clothes and stood there gripping his desk

"Just get me to the bloody vets!"

"Is your dad home?" Derek asked, Stiles walked over to the window and looked out the to see the police car

"Ummm yeah he is." Stiles wince as he looked back at Derek "DAD!" Stiles yelled, Derek looked at him wide eye as if to ask why are you yelling.

The Sheriff comes running into the bed room with his guy and stood there looking at them "What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Are there more vampires?" He said quickly

"No my water's broke." Stiles said looking at him, it took a few moments for the Sheriff to take in what Stiles was saying before he shook himself wake

"Oh oh god, right I need to get Mellissa don't I." He said, he walked over to Stiles and kissed his forehead "Just breath." He smiled; Stiles gave him a smile back even tho he was in pain

"I am."


End file.
